


Counting Down (Till Wintertime)

by thisgirlnani



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, and they're happily and sickeningly in love, jon is hades and sansa is persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlnani/pseuds/thisgirlnani
Summary: King Jon's retainers notice he's been in a foul mood as of late, as he always is, with the absence of their Queen. They're hoping a little surprise in store, will be more than enough to raise his spirits.A Hades/Persephone AU





	Counting Down (Till Wintertime)

Ariadne heaved in a deep breath, as she studied her king, across the courtyard. Gods, she knew she should have been honored to have been chosen for this task, but instead she was filled with nothing but dread. Being told to lie, to the King of the Underworld, himself, was no easy task.

She counted to three, before forcing her legs to move towards her king. Her steps faltered when she realized that Ghost was lying at his feet. She resumed pace, when she realized the king had taken no notice of her, and began walking off at a brisk pace, Ghost following, closely.

Ghost was King Jon’s beloved hound, although ‘hound’ seemed too tame of a word to describe the beast. He was a frightening animal, one tasked with guarding the gates of the Underworld. Though, if he wasn’t prowling around the gates, red eyes glowing in the shadows, one would usually find him, as he was now, faithfully padding after his master.

Ariadne approached hesitantly, eyes, fearfully, fixed on the hound. “S-sir?”

King Jon did not stop walking, though his pace did slow. “What is it?”

“There’s an issue,” She bit down, nervously on her lip. But she took a deep breath and continued the lie, just as she had been instructed. “Down at the River Styx, some souls tried to escape. Charon was able to restrain them, but he has his duties to attend to, and requests you come down to the River to exact consequences as necessary.”

The King of the Underworld stopped then. He was an imposing man, even more so up-close. Ariadne swallowed hard, under his grey stare. Zeus above, she was terrible at lies. “Charon requested I come down?”

Ariadne lowered her gaze, “He did. He bade me to hurry. The souls were quite unruly, I believe Charon was getting – frustrated.”

Master Jon rubbed tiredly at his brow. “I see. Tell Charon I’ll be there in an hour. There are matters I must attend to, first.”

“Truly?” Ariadne squeaked out. She flushed when the King’s brow furrowed. “I-I only mean, sir, Charon urged me to emphasize that he needed you _immediately._ ”

“And whose words carry more weight? Your king’s words, or a ferryman’s?” He retorted, archly.

Ariadne flinched. Hardly, ever, did the King take such an approach. He was the people’s king, adored by all the servants of the Underworld because of his humble nature despite his frosty demeanor. “I meant no offense, sir.” She ducked her head, “I’ll tell Charon you’ll be with him as soon as you can.”

She didn’t dare look up until she heard her king sigh. “You were only doing as instructed, girl.” It was an apology. “Take Ghost with you, he’ll be useful in restraining the souls. Once, I speak with Thanatos, I’ll be there.”

“Ghost.” King Jon commanded, “Go with her and help Charon. And, behave, boy.”

The hound growled, bowing his head in understanding. Ariadne, nodded as well, “Thank you, sir.” She curtsied and turned, walking briskly back to the River Styx. Ghost, as commanded by his master, trailed behind, his snout close to the ground. Ariadne studied the beast curiously. There were rumors, that this was not the hound’s true form. Leto had claimed he had seen Ghost sprout 2 more heads, when there had been an incident at the gate, many years ago. Leto loved his dramatics, but he had been at the Underworld much longer than she had, so she really had no place to doubt him.

When Ariadne came to the banks of the river, she saw Charon in his boat, leaning against his ferryman’s pole with all the ease in the world. Charon was a widely respected figure down in the Underworld. Though he appeared to be gruff and haggard, he had a warm heart, and when Ariadne had the time, she snuck him treats from the kitchen.

Charon’s boat drifted closer to the bank, and he clambered out with surprising agility. “I see the master’s hound, but not the master himself.” He commented, dryly, giving Ghost a wary look.

Ghost, just then, let out an eager bark, jumping up to run back, behind Ariadne. Ariadne, turned, sharply, about to run after the hound.

She stopped though, when she saw just what caused Ghost’s change in demeanor. It was her queen, clad in a lovely black silk dress, embroidered with golden flowers. Ghost let out a whine as he nuzzled against his mistress’s gentle touch. The queen laughed merrily, “Oh Ghost, I’ve missed you, as well.”

Ariadne curtsied, “Queen Sansa, I apologize. The King was quite insistent, that he would find his way to the river on his own time.”

The goddess of spring looked unsurprised. “It’s of no consequence. Thank you for lying to your king for your queen.” She chuckled, scratching behind Ghost’s ears. Ariadne looked on, amused. Ghost loved his mistress dearly.

“The king will be pleased to see you.” Charon nodded. “The underworld is a better place with its Queen back in her rightful place.”

“Oh Charon,” Queen Sansa stood to greet the ferryman with a sweet kiss to his cheek. “You’re much too kind. I know my mother would beg to differ.” She grinned, cheekily. Ariadne had never met the famed goddess of the harvest. She only served the queen in the Underworld, but she had heard many stories about Queen Sansa’s mother, and her infamous wrath.

“I’m only saying what I know to be true.” Charon declared. “King Jon has been in a right foul mood as of, late. And he’s always in high spirits when winter comes ‘round.”

Her queen raised a brow, “Has he?” She looked at Ariadne for confirmation.

She shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to speak ill of the king. “He has seemed more…distressed as of late. Eurynomos has created some chaos in these past few days, and Achlys has been stirring up trouble in the human world. As he always does.”

“Hmph.” Queen Sansa frowned. “I’ll speak to Achlys-”

“ _Charon!_ ”  Ariadne froze at the sound of her King’s voice. She whipped around, seeing that he was heading towards them now, his fur cloak billowing, behind him. Ghosts let out a howl, seeing his master, approach.

Ariadne looked back towards her queen, but instead, saw a young man with curly brown hair with a freckled face. “It’s much more fun this way,” The boy spoke with a glimmer in his eyes.

Charon grumbled, “Of course it’s more fun, for you, ma’am. You’re not the one lying to your King.”

King Jon descended upon them. He took one look at Queen Sansa’s disguised form. “Girl, you said there were multiple souls. This is one boy, I see.” His gaze went to Charon. “You look like an old man, but even you are strong enough to restrain one soul. I cancelled my meeting with Thanatos, for this?”

“I-I must have misspoke.” Ariadne replied, flustered. “I apologize.”

King Jon sighed tiredly. Looking towards his Queen, he nodded, “Boy, what’s your name? Do you know the consequence of trying to escape the Underworld?”

“Sansa.” Her queen replied, though the voice was playful and boyish.

Ariadne nearly chortled at the blank look that came upon her king’s face. He blinked twice. “Say again?”

“I said,” her queen, leaned closer. “My name is Sansa.” She bounded over into the king’s arms, and Ariadne watched in amazement as the boy’s brown curls elongated into fiery red waves, and the boyish countenance melt away into the queen’s sharp, beautiful features.

The King seemed equally at a loss for words, as he held his wife. “Sansa,” he breathed out, his mouth agape.

Queen Sansa giggled, pleased at her husband’s reaction. “Don’t tell me you forgot it was the first day of winter?” She pretended to pout, “And here I am, counting down the days, back on the Upper World.”

King Jon reddened, “I-I didn’t forget. You just took me by surprise!” He didn’t seem at all like the mighty ruler of the Underworld just then. He looked like any ordinary, chastened, husband. Ariadne smiled, as he spun Queen Sansa around with a soft smile, before placing her back down on the ground. “Must you always be so dramatic, with your entrances?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Queen Sansa, replied cheekily. “And don’t be cross with Charon and Ariadne, I told them to lie to you.”

“Turning my own retainers, against me.” King Jon looked back at the two with a shake of his head, “No wonder, they all whisper about you being the true ruler of the Underworld.”

Queen Sansa only laughed before pulling her king in for another loving kiss. King Jon turned bright red, his eyes still open, darting a nervous look at Ariadne and Charon, but he quickly forgot all about them, returning his queen’s kiss with equal fervor.

“Shall we give them some privacy?” Charon suggested.

Ariadne nodded. She linked arms with the old man, and led him down a path that winded down towards his boat house. She threw a glance back at the royal couple before sighing happily, “Winter’s my favorite season.”

Charon hummed in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to do the whole 12 days of shipping, but i suck at keeping with schedule, so here's a feeble contribution. i've always wanted to write a hades/persephone kind of au for my favorite ship and so here it is!!! (also i am still in the midst of writing my final chapter for 'too busy being yours' so it's coming!!!)


End file.
